Best Friends Forever
by Mihashi Takaya
Summary: Sahabat takkan pernah mati di hati walau kenangan tentangnya telah terlupakan...


Genre : Friendship

Rated : K

Pairing : No Pairing Just Friendship

Disclaimer : Ookiku Furikabutte©Higuchi Asa

Warning : AU

**Best Friends Forever**

Mihashi duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya sambil memandangi album foto yang berdebu yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Album foto itu terpendam di gudang bawah tanah, kurang lebih sepuluh tahun lamanya, di sebuah rumah yang pernah ia tempati saat ia masih SMU. Ia pandangi satu per satu tiap lembar foto itu, mencoba mengingat semuanya. Ketika Mihashi membuka halaman berikutnya, ia menemukan selembar foto yang amat berharga baginya, yang ia cari selama ini. Fotonya bersama Abe, Hanai, dan Tajima di padang rumput di belakang rumahnya, dulu. Ia lalu menatap lurus ke luar jendela dan seolah-olah waktu berputar kembali ke masa lalu saat itu. Mihashi memejamkan matanya. Ia resap semua pesan yang dibawa angin kepadanya, mencoba mengulang waktu yang terus berputar.

"Hahaha..." Tawa Mihashi memecah kesunyian di jalan buntu itu.

"Aku baru menyadari suara Mihashi yang paling nyaring di antara kita kalau sedang tertawa atau sedang menangis. Kamu benar-benar anak yang aneh!" seru Hanai tiba-tiba seraya melirik ke arah Mihashi. Abe dan Tajima menghentikan langkah mereka lalu berbalik ke belakang, menatap Mihashi yang masih terpingkal-pingkal hingga meneteskan air mata.

"Apakah leluconku begitu lucu, Mihashi?" tanya Abe.

"Ya, leluconmu itu memang selalu lucu," jawab Mihashi sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Benar! Aku juga baru menyadarinya. Aku baru ingat kalau Mihashi...suara Mihashi sangat merdu tatkala ia menyanyi," seru Tajima.

Mihashi berhenti tertawa. Tatapan ketiga temannya itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Ia merasa tertekan sekarang. Apalagi saat rahasianya tidak sengaja terbongkar barusan. Rupanya Tajima telah lupa, kalau dulu, saat mereka masih duduk di sekolah dasar yang sama, Mihashi pernah berpesan padanya agar jangan sampai ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau dirinya pandai menyanyi. Cukup kamu dan ibuku yang tahu tentang hal itu, begitu kata Mihashi, dulu. Namun sekarang, hal yang paling ditakutkan Mihashi, akhirnya terjadi!

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Tajima tadi?" tanya Abe.

"I-iya... Semua yang dikatakan Tajima itu benar. Tapi, tapi, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, Abe. Aku juga tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya darimu, Hanai... A...a-ku, aku..."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?" sela Abe, "Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku? Apa aku kurang jujur padamu? Apa aku tidak berarti apa-apa di matamu? Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu? Padahal kami sengaja mengantarmu pulang dengan berjalan kaki dan meninggalkan sepeda kami di sekolah. Karena kami tahu sepedamu sedang rusak dan ibumu terlalu sibuk bekerja setelah bercerai dari ayahmu, sehingga kau tidak punya waktu bertemu dengannya apalagi meminta dibelikan sepeda baru, bukan? Jawab aku Mihashi, apa kami kurang perhatian padamu? Jawab aku Mihashi!" kata Abe berapi-api. Mihashi diam seribu bahasa. Seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan. Dia gemetaran, sangat ketakutan dan tak berani menatap Abe saat sedang marah. "Hei! Apa kau masih mendengarku? Mihashi Ren!" seru Abe semakin berapi-api.

"Maafkan aku Abe! Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa padaku. Maafkan aku yang selalu merepotkan kalian semua. Maafkan aku yang tidak berguna ini. Maafkan orang yang tega membohongimu ini..."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk memaki dirimu sendiri, bodoh... Ayo, ce..."

"Aku hanya tidak cukup percaya diri untuk tampil di depan umum. Apalagi harus tampil di depanmu, orang yang sangat aku percayai. Kau orang yang sangat aku cintai. _I love you Abe_... Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa. Aku tidak ingin membuat siapa pun kecewa karena aku. Aku tahu kau pasti akan kecewa dan memarahiku seperti ini. Aku tahu kau takkan percaya padaku lagi... Karena itu aku menyembunyikan semua ini...," kata Mihashi polos. Tawa Mihashi yang tadi begitu syahdu, kini berubah menjadi tangisan yang menyayat hati setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak marah!" bentak Abe. Tangisan Mihashi semakin menjad-jadi. Bajunya basah oleh air matanya. Mihashi tampak seperti seorang kanak-kanak saat sedang menangis seperti ini.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat sedang marah," gumam Tajima dengan jujurnya. Tanpa sengaja Abe mendengarnya.

"Apa katamu? Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang marah?" Abe semakin panas.

"Ti-tidak...," kata Tajima berusaha meralat perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkelahi di sini! Dan kau Abe, lepaskan tanganmu dari bahu Mihashi. Jangan mencengkramnya seperti itu lagi. Itu tidak baik. Apa kau tidak merasakan kejujurannya, ketulusannya padamu? Mihashi sangat menyayangimu, Abe. Mihashi tidak ingin melihat kau kecewa karena dirinya. Jadi tolong maafkan dia, dan jangan marah lagi padanya...," kata Hanai berusaha meredam amarah Abe, entah berhasil atau tidak. Abe terdiam. Lalu...

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Aku hanya kec...hmm maksudku aku tidak percaya kalau kau tega membohongiku, membohongi Hanai," kata Abe lalu melepas cengkramannya dari Mihashi. Ia lalu menggamit tangan Mihashi, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat seraya berkata, "Mihashi kau bisa percayakan semua rahasiamu padaku. Kau bisa percayakan semuanya pada kami. Kau bisa percaya padaku, Tajima, dan Hanai, bukan?"

Mihashi mengangguk. "Aku sangat percaya padamu. Aku percaya pada Tajima. Aku percaya pada Hanai," kata Mihashi seraya menghapus air matanya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh di depan orang-orang yang paling ia percayai saat itu. Ia mencoba tersenyum, meskipun senyumnya tidak selepas saat ia tertawa tadi, kaku.

"Oh ya, aku tadi mendengarmu mengucapkan _I love you Abe_. Apa itu berarti kau hanya menyukai Abe seorang? Bagaimana dengan kami berdua?" cela Hanai.

Mihashi menunduk. Ketiga temannya memperhatikannya, tak sabar menunggu jawabannya. "A-aku, aku, _I love you Hanai_. _I love you Tajima_. _I love you all..._," kata Mihashi gemetaran. Tapi, ucapannya tidak terdengar ragu-ragu dan dibuat-buat.

"_You are crazy, but...I love you too Mihashi_," kata Abe sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Mihashi. Bukan hal yang luar biasa bagi Abe, namun diberi acungan jempol oleh Abe merupakan suatu hal yang luar biasa bagi Mihashi. Mihashi benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"_We love you too Mihashi!_" kata Hanai dan Tajima serempak.

"Terima kasih teman-teman...," kata Mihashi terharu.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Kita akan menjadi teman selamanya, selamanya...," kata abe, "Ayo, berikan tangan kalian!" Mihashi, Abe, Hanai, dan Tajima saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain.

"_We are best friends forever!_" seru mereka kompak, meski Mihashi terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu. Mereka lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Di halaman berikutnya, Mihashi menemukan lagi sebuah foto yang sangat berharga baginya, juga sangat menyakitkan baginya. Benar, fotonya bersama Abe, orang yang paling ia percayai melebihi dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi Mihashi mencoba mengenang masa lalunya yang kelam.

Suatu hari sepulang sekolah, tidak seperti biasanya, Mihashi pulang sendirian hari itu. Pada saat itu Abe sedang sakit, Hanai pindah ke Jepang dan Tajima telah berpulang karena penyakit jantungnya. Sejak pindah ke Jepang, Mihashi, Abe, dan Tajima kehilangan komunikasi dengan Hanai untuk selamanya. Hanai sendiri yang bilang, kalau dia tidak ingin mengenal orang-orang aneh seperti Mihashi, Abe, dan Tajima lagi untuk selamanya. Hanai benar-benar telah melupakan janjinya pada Mihashi, Abe, dan Tajima, bahwa mereka akan berteman selamanya. Ia telah melupakan persahabatan mereka selama ini. Kini, tinggal Mihashi dan Abe yang masih setia memegang janji mereka.

Mihashi memutuskan untuk menjenguk Abe hari itu, meskipun tampaknya langit tidak mengizinkan mereka bertemu.

"Hmm...Abe sakit apa, ya? Semoga ia lekas sembuh. Aku ingin Abe dan aku berangkat ke sekolah sama-sama dan pulang sama-sama lagi. Aku sudah punya sepeda baru Abe, lihatlah!" gumam Mihashi sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya, menyusuri jalan yang berbatu untuk sampai ke rumah Abe.

Sesampainya di rumah Abe, Mihashi sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Abe yang hanya bisa berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "Apakah sakitnya begitu parah?" tanya Mihashi di dalam hati.

"Hai..." Sapa Mihashi, "Apa aku mengganggu? Aku membawakanmu buah-buahan. Memang bukan buah kualitas import, tapi..."

"Tak apa. Kau datang untuk menjengukku saja, aku sudah bersyukur."

"Suaranya...dari suaranya saja semua orang bisa tahu kalau Abe sedang menderita," kata Mihashi di dalam hati. "A-Abe, apa aku boleh tahu, kau menderita penyakit apa?" tanya Mihashi sebentar menatap Abe, sebentar melihat ke bawah, ke atas, kadang ke kiri atau ke kanan. Tapi, Abe hanya diam seribu bahasa. Dalam sekejap, kamar Abe menjadi sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Karena Abe biasanya menyetel musik klasik keras-keras setiap hari.

"Maafkan aku apabila aku melanggar janji kita berempat. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan cobaan ini..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi ke mana-mana. Kita akan menjadi teman selamanya, bukan? Apa kau ingat saat aku nyaris tidak lulus ujian matematika?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu yang menjadi kelemahanmu."

"Saat itu kau bilang padaku, aku tidak boleh menyerah sebelum mencoba. Meskipun pada akhirnya aku tetap gagal, tapi setidaknya aku telah mencoba dan berusaha keras. Apa kau masih mengingat semua itu, Abe?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi, ini berbeda... kanker di otakku sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Mungkin saja ini pertanda bahwa aku harus segera kembali ke sisi-Nya. Tapi, satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu, yaitu tentang dirimu yang pemalu dan terlalu percaya pada orang lain. Tolong berjanjilah padaku, ubah sifatmu itu. Mulailah mempercayai dirimu sendiri. Karena apabila telah tiba masaku nanti...ti..."

"Abe, tidak! Kau berbohong padaku. Sekarang kau yang berbohong padaku! Kau bukan orang lain, Abe! Abe..."

"Mengapa Abe, mengapa kau pergi sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Kau pergi saat aku belum membalas budimu. Kau begitu egois, pemarah, dan sok memerintah. Tapi kau seorang pemaaf dan kau selalu bisa menghiburku saat aku sedang gundah. Kau selalu ada saat aku sedih dan senang. Begitu juga denganmu Tajima, dan...mengapa kau khianati kepercayaanku padamu, Hanai?" gumam Mihashi. Tak terasa olehnya bulir-bulir air mata membasahi wajahnya. "Aku akan melupakan kalian semua. Karena Mihashi yang sekarang bukan Mihashi yang dulu." Semua fotonya bersama dengan Abe, Tajima, dan Hanai, Mihashi robek hingga menjadi bagian yang paling kecil, mirip seperti keberadaannya di dunia ini, lalu ia membiarkan angin membawa semua kenangan itu.

~Tamat~

Di bawah ini adalah nama-nama yang kugunakan dalam cerpenku di atas :

Ren Asa awalnya Renou Mirenou = Mihashi Ren, Reo Azasi = Abe Takaya, Timmy = Hanai Azusa, dan You = Tajima Yuichiro.

Aku tidak banyak mengubah isinya karena aku ingin membagi cerita ini untuk kalian dalam versi aslinya. Sekitar lima kata saja yang kuubah supaya fic ini tidak terkesan rancu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Review? Please!


End file.
